Human Once Again
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Jeff reverts back to his human self with no memory of being Jeff the Killer. MxM. Rated M for later chapters. Creepypasta fanfic


A scream echo'd through the creepypasta mansion. A horrible high pitched scream, filled to the brim with pure terror. It came from Jeff's room. As Jeff was the only one upstairs at the time, everyone knew it had come from his room.

"Jeff!" Ben screamed. He ran upstairs and banged on the door. "Jeff, are you okay?! Jeff, open the door!" Ben screeched. Muffled sobs came from inside. Ben began trying to break down the door. LJ, Masky, Hoodie, EJ, Toby, and Dark Link ran up to help him. The door busted down, the bloodstained room smelled of the metallic liquid. The black blankets were wrapped over A small body on the bed. Whimpering was coming from it.

"Jeff..?" Ben questioned, touching the blankets.

"GO AWAY!" A small voice yelled. It was the voice of a small child.

Ben's eyes widened. He ripped the blankets off. Bloodstained hoodie. Black dress pants. Black socks. Knife in his pocket. But those were the only things that were the same. His hair was to his shoulders, fringed, light brown, bangs covered his forehead. His eyes were large and chocolatey brown, filled with tears, long eyelashes casting shadows on his baby cheeks. His mouth was small, delicate pink lips. No Chelsea smile. Ben screeched, then froze.

"Who the fuck are you?!" LJ screamed. The boy cowered. Ben snapped out of his trance when the boy started sobbing again.

"Guys, it's human Jeff! Back the fuck off, you're scaring him!" Ben screamed. They all stared, noticing the features were the same, just different colored.

Ben scooted close to Jeff on the bed. Jeff scooted away, backing up against the headboard and cowering as much as he could.

"Jeff, my name is Ben. I'm your best friend. You have no reason to believe me, but it's true. You've lived here for years. You're a serial killer called Jeff the Killer, you murdered your family, you normally have a Chelsea grin and you burned your eyelids off, pale white skin and black hair. You don't right now, and I don't know why, but here, look, proof" Ben said, holding up his iPhone and showing Jeff pictures of the two of them playing games together or hanging out. Jeff's breathing became normal.

"So.. that's me..?" He asked, looking at the frightening image.

"Yeah, bud, that's you" Ben said.

"Who.. who are all of you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm Ben Drowned. That's Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby, and Dark Link. We're all serial killers" Ben said. Jeff went pale.

"So.. so am I?" Jeff asked, pointing to himself. Ben nodded.

"We all follow Slenderman's orders. Slender is like a father to us. He took us in, trained us, feeds us, gives us warm beds and cares for us when we're injured. You're safe here. Even now, you're safe. So please don't be scared. You may be an asshole normally, but we all still love you. And we're gonna help you" Ben explained.

Jeff nodded. His stomach roared loudly. He blushed. Ben chuckled.

"Let's get you some food. Not sure what you liked as a human. As our Jeff, you had an unnatural love for mac n' cheese" Ben chuckled.

"I like shaped Macaroni.." Jeff said shyly. Everyone was just staring at him, unused to the timidness. He blushed under everyone's gaze.

"We have regular, sorry. That ok?" Ben asked. Jeff nodded. Ben picked Jeff up and carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set Jeff down by the table. Jeff looked down at his bloodstained clothes and shuddered before taking his hoodie off. Even his undershirt reeked of blood so he took that off too.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, talking quietly until they saw Jeff. He was tan compared to his old self, and he had a small waist and big hips. He was standing beside Ben as He cooked for Jeff.

Jeff felt everyone staring at him and turned around. He blushed and waved. LJ chuckled.

"My, my, Jeffy. You're so timid. It's adorable. You're so weak and pathetic now, you threw off your hoodie WITH your knife and didn't even think about it. That knife is your prized possession. You just dropped it on the floor! Pathetic little human... but you do look delicious" LJ said in a lustful manner. Jeff's face went red.

"I-I... wh.. B-Ben..!" Jeff backed up and hid behind Ben. Ben was chuckling.

"Jeff, don't worry. He's not gonna hurt you. He had a crush on you before so it's not like you being who you used to be would change that. You'll be back to normal soon" Ben said. Jeff nodded.

Ben took the pot off the stove and the flame roared up from it. Jeff felt the heat on his head, his hair singeing. He screamed and jumped away.

"What?! What happened?!" Ben yelled, setting the pot down and running over. Jeff felt his hair in the back and pulled it to where he could just barely see it in the corner of his eyes. It was singed black. He curled up to Ben.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I'm just scared of fire is all.." Jeff said, looking up at Ben. Ben was now a head taller than Jeff. Ben let go and finished making the macaroni. He served he cheesy food to Jeff and got him a fork and a napkin. Jeff ate it hungrily.

Everyone watched Jeff with peaked interest. Jeff looked up at everyone and giggled with some cheesy sauce in the corners of his mouth. Toby and Ej came over, pulling their mask and mouth price off, and licking the corners of Jeff's mouth. Jeff turned absolutely red. He covered his face in his hands. Toby chuckled.

"J-Jeff, you're so ad-dorable" Toby said. Jeff blushed.

"Am I..?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Hard to believe someone like you turned into a cold blooded killer" Ej said. Jeff shrugged.

"I mean, my brother says that I can be vicious. Like a rabid meerkat!" Jeff giggled and made a cute little face. Everyone chuckled at how cute he was.

Suddenly, static filled the air and Slender walked into the room.

"So this is what that spell did. Of course" Slender sighed.


End file.
